Austin Lee
Austin Lee is a fictitious female wrestler fo the e-fedding community. The following page is all fiction and is in no way a reflection of anyone or of someone's life. Early Childhood Austin Lee Jackson was born in Las Vegas, Nevada on July 16, 1985 to Connie Jackson and Nathan Miles. Her father was a security officer for the Millenium Casino and her mother was a blackjack dealer for the Hadenburg Casino, their rival casino. Growing up in Las Vegas, young Austin was exposed to many different lifestyles and underground cultures. When Austin was in elementary school, she placed sixth in a talent show for doing a song and dance routine. Though her father was working, her mother videotaped the act and later when her fathers aw it he was happy that his daughter had such natural talent. With stron encouragement from both her parents, Austin was enrolled in the local dance school, Madame Sophie's School of Dance. As she progressed through the years and her talent became stronger, Austin entered many local competitions and placed very well. When Austin was thirteen years old, tragedy struck her life and broke every foundation she believed in. On this day, she found out that her father had been killed in an attempted robbery of the casino he worked at. Devastated, young Austin swore to never dance again. As she grew older and became a young woman, she began to rebel against her mother. The arguments they had were heard by everybody and her mother was constantly in the principal's office whenever she got in trouble. When Austin was sixteen, she was arrested for shoplifting. After an intense argument with her mother Austin ran away from home. No Home and Alcohol After the argument with her mother, Austin ran away to Concrete City, an abandoned sanitarium full of run away kids and homeless people. Upon her arrival at the City, young Austin met a girl named Joanie Briggs. Joanie and Austin became close friends and watched each other's backs on a daily basis. The friendship that the two young women had was almost unbreakable until Joanie was found raped and murdered one day in an abandoned building in south Vegas. After the loss of her friend, Austin began to drink and smoke weed heavily. One day while hanging out with friends she had known for a while, she passed out and woke up in a strange place with her clothes a mess. She went to the local hospital ER and was found to be fine. Upon returning to Concrete City, her friends wege relieved she was alive and well. When Austin was seventeen, a strong motivator to change her life occurred. One day when she was drunk and high, a local heroine dealer named Crypt began to talk to her. The things he said sounded pretty in her ears, but she felt extremely uncomfortable around him. Her darkest fears and suspicions became reality when Crypt attacked. He punched her in the head a couple of times and kicked her in the stomach. Before he could assault her further, Austin remembered her friend Joanie and began to fight back. She grabbed Crypt by the head and pulled him close biting him in the nose. As he pulled back and the blood began to flow, Austin made it to her feet and grabbed the nearest weapon and began hitting him repeatedly. As her anger and fear died down, she stared down at the frail man at her feet. She dropped her weapon and left Concrete City, only after calling and reporting Crypt to the local authorities. The Royal Flush Lounge and Lola After Austin left Concrete City, she wondered the streets of Las Vegas for a couple of weeks. One day she was watching a beautiful blonde woman and an elderly man walk the darkened streets. She approached them and tried to rob them. The man gave him all his money without any hesitation. As Austin turned away from her victims, she began to feel guilt. She turned back around and handed the man his money back. As she stood there embarrassed, the man handed her half his money back to her. The man she had just robbed and was being generous to her was Julius "King Jewels" Schumann, the owner of Vegas's biggest and most popular strip club The Royal Flush Lounge. Jewels and his wife Monica took Austin in and gave her a home. After living with Jewels and his wife, Austin began to work at the club as a waitress. When she legally turned eighteen she began to dance. Shortly after she debuted at The Royal Flush, Austin became a big hit. After dancing for two years and being the most popular stripper in town, Austin returned home to her mother. After many heated arguments and disagreements Austin left once more. Now twenty years old and with money in her pocket, Austin started a life for herself. She got an apartment and her own car and made solid friendships with the other girls at the club. Things were going well until one night a customer grabbed her and had to be thrown out. After work she walked to her car alone. The customer had hung around waiting for her. He tried to attack her, but she quickly overpowered him and ran back inside. After a second close brush of being the victim, Austin enrolled in the local Judo Dojo and began training. She also enrolled in the local female protection class with Monica. After completing the clases, Austin no longer felt weak. A couple of weeks after she had completed classes, another customer tried to touch her. Austin responded by breaking the man's fingers. As she sat in Jewels office after the incident, she sat and listened to Jewels show his concern for her and his business but also for his admiration in how strong of a woman she was. With great hesitation Jewels suspended her for two weeks. After her suspension, Austin came back to find a few new faces at the club. One girl in particular was a girl named Lola. She was about as tall as Austin and just as beautiful. Austin listened to the other new girls snicker and talk about Lola behind her back. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers